The Hobbit Olympics
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Sam, it's fine. We each have our skills. Yours is gardening, but I think you'll be competing in another sport," Frodo said. He whispered in his ear, "Rosie's watching us." "What's she doin' here?" Sam whispered. "I'm here to watch the games, and participate in them," Rosie said.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. That belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, Warner Brothers and Turbine. I do not own the Olympics either. I only own the original characters, the plot, etc.

*.*.*

The Summer Olympics have begun. Since this is the first day of the event, it gives me a moment to try out this fanfic. It should be quite fascinating. Inspiration came from _The Ego Olympics_ fanfic by tongue in cheek scribe, even though this is a slightly different story. Also, I did take inspiration for the events from the MMO game "The Lord of the Rings Online".

*.*.*

 **Opening Ceremonies**

The crowd gathered around the Party Tree. This was to be an event to remember. And so it would be for the next series of days. The crowd – made up entirely of hobbits from all villages in the Shire, Buckland and even as far as Bree-land and Evendim – watched and waited for what was coming up next.

The first fireworks sounded off, giving everyone a hint that the huge event was starting. What followed were horns, announcing each hobbit athlete coming to the Party Tree. Among them were Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Fredegar Bolger. The hobbits recognized Frodo and started cheering him on. They did the same for Merry and Pippin. It was Sam and Fatty Bolger who they didn't recognize.

As they made their way over to their spots, Sam spoke to Frodo, "Mr. Frodo, how are we doin'?"

"Sam, it's fine. We each have our skills. Yours is gardening, but I think you'll be competing in another sport," Frodo said. He whispered in his ear, "Rosie's watching us."

"What's she doin' here?" Sam whispered.

"I'm here to watch the games, and participate in them," Rosie said.

"Oh really." Pippin asked, rushing over to them. "And what's your skill?"

"You'll find out," Rosie said.

At last, the Mayor of Michel Delving announced for the games to begin. Frodo witnessed the flags being brought, hung up and lifted into the sky. The Hobbit Olympic games had begun.

…

 **First Day: Woodworking – Frodo Baggins versus Lotho Sackville-Baggins**

Frodo took a few deep breaths. He could do this. He just needed to remember what he was doing and how he would finish his wood carving. At last, he was ready. Pulling on his leather jacket, Frodo grabbed his tools and other supplies before making it onto Bywater's stage. He found his workbench a moment after Lotho Sackville-Baggins. Frodo wasn't surprised by this, but then could Lotho succeed at wood carving?

"All right. Let's have a fair woodworking contest," said the hobbit announcer. "Shake hands and we can begin."

Frodo nodded. Making his approach towards Lotho, Frodo shook his hand. Only the rival hobbit was prepared, whispering in Frodo's ear, "You'll lose Bag End. Mother will see to that."

"I can assure you, I play fair," Frodo answered, releasing his hand.

"Then let the games begin," Lotho answered, returning to his workbench. Frodo did the same, but not before checking the card he was given.

Frodo was to carve a rabbit. Good. This would be simple and detailed. But then the big block of wood would be a challenge. He stood, waiting for the horn to blow. And it did, sending Frodo immediately into grabbing his sculpting tools. Lotho followed in suit, but was rather slow. Frodo shook his head. Sometimes even his rival couldn't get the hang of wood carving… well, that wasn't true. Frodo didn't know how talented Lotho was or what his card told him to design.

All that mattered was carving the right animal or creature in the designated time…

"Time's up! Stop working!" the hobbit announcer spoke up.

Frodo had just finished his wood carving. He wiped the sweat off his brow. It wasn't an easy challenge, making a large wood rabbit. He just finished the final touches. He chuckled when Lotho burst into complaints about his carved duck. The duck was half-finished. Still, Frodo thought then to be a fair sport.

"Maybe next time, Lotho," Frodo said, drinking his mug of water.

"That's easy for you to say, Baggins," Lotho shouted, "but I will have Bag End yet."

"Not likely, Lotho," Merry said. Frodo shrugged, but then he felt sure Bilbo wouldn't appreciate the Sackville-Bagginses owning Bag End for themselves.

…

 **Second Day: Equestrian – Merry Brandybuck versus Berilac Brandybuck**

Merry moved his liver colored pony towards the starting line. Before him was the long trail from Buckland to Hobbiton. Beside him was his cousin Berilac, who was riding a sorrel blonde pony. This would be a fair race. Merry knew that since he and his cousin shook hands before beginning the ride.

"Okay. This is for the gold! Ready. Set. Go!" The hobbit announcer shouted.

The horns blared, nearly startling the ponies. Merry calmed his pony down enough to get going. They had a long race. And yet, his pony Lightning could do it.

"Come on, Lightning. Bolt!" Merry cried. His pony charged off as quick as he could. Lightning was truly the pony he'd expected to find, next to the pony Thunder, who was just as fast. Unaware to him yet was his cousin Berilac, who was racing up to second place. Merry did his best to move up the ranks.

He was up to sixth place. Could his pony do it? There they were up to fifth place, now fourth. It was tight between him, Berilac and the two other hobbits on their ponies. Merry slid up to the third. He was getting closer to his cousin. Now they were neck and neck. Merry passed Berilac, but was tight against the faster pony.

Merry caught up to Berilac. The hobbit named Mundo Sackville-Baggins slid back. The three hobbits were neck and neck. It was a close call… no. Merry was second, Mundo was third, but it was Berilac who won the gold.

Merry stopped his pony by the stables, where the race horses were stalled. He approached his cousin, Berilac, as they each took the silver and gold medals.

"Good race, Berilac," Merry said, like a fair sportsman. "You deserved it."

"It's my pony to thank." Berilac turned to his steed. "Isn't that right, Thunder?"

"But that's…" Merry stopped, pointing to the pony. "That's Frodo's steed."

"He's a good racing pony. He's not just Frodo's," Berilac told him.

"I suppose that's true." Merry assumed then that the racing pony was passed onto different owners. But then again, he knew that. Soon, his pony would be given to the next racer, whoever they were and what they wanted to these racing steeds.

…

 **Third Day: Table Tennis – Samwise Gamgee versus Rosie Cotton**

Sam stretched his arms. He was ready for this challenge against his fiancée. But the best part of the sports was the sportsmanship. He hoped to treat Rosie fairly, no matter who won or lost. The gardener moved into position in front of the table. His fiancée stood across the way.

The horn sounded. It was time to play.

Holding onto his paddle, Sam gently smacked the ball over the net. Rosie smacked hard, taking him by surprise. He did his best again, smacking the ball as his fiancée did the same. She beat him again. Two points for Rosie, zero for Sam.

The match continued.

Rosie took five points ahead of him. Sam was surprised at her. She was beating him. Sam tried a few more times. Why could he not get this? This wasn't like him. By the end of the final round, Sam was beat. In the end, Rosie won the match and Sam was happy for her.

It was a tough game, but they played it out well.

"Good game, Sam. Are you all right?" Rosie asked, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Yes. It was a tough game. Thank you, Rosie," Sam said. "Care for a rematch?"

"Oh Sam," Rosie said, giggling.

Sam could admit, he was happy to at least have a silver medal. It was the best he could do. But he hoped to do better next time. Maybe work with Rosie to figure out how she did it. And yet, he wondered how everyone else was doin'.

…

 **Fourth Day: Eating Contest – Fatty Bolger versus Estella Bolger**

Fatty stared at the table. There was so much food there, and in four adjoining tables. How was he to get through this contest… wait. He could get through it. Oh no. His sister was competing, too?

"Fatty, don't you know that gentle-hobbits and lasses are competing in all these events?" Estella told him.

"Well, all right." Fatty said, "But let's keep this fair."

"Yes brother," Estella said.

"Ready. Set. Go!" the hobbit announcer asked, blowing the horn to begin the challenge.

Fatty didn't just eat the food – the delicious chicken legs, berries, water, fresh carrots and pickled beets – no. He devoured the food like it was nothing. And he was off to the second table, with Estella on a close second. But Fatty didn't think about her or anyone else. The crowd's screams and cheers were a murmur. He was onto the third table, picking up speed as he went after the cauliflower and coleslaw.

Onto the fourth table. There was succulent beef – no, he'd eat just a sliver of it. But he needed to act fast… and he swallowed the food. Estella was leading by one table. Fatty sped up to her, eating the only thing he could handle: buttered toast. He doused it and a few kidney beans.

He was neck and neck with Estella now. It was a near photo finish, until Fatty's foot stepped a little over the line. Fatty was through… did he win? Did he win?

"By a close call…" the hobbit announcer spoke to the crowd, "Fatty Bolger is the winner!"

"YES!" Fatty cried out, collapsing on a bench. "Yes."

"Well played, brother. May we have another eating contest sometime," Estella asked.

"We shall," Fatty said. He did it. He won the gold medal. It was such a glorious day for a hungry hobbit.

…

 **Fifth Day: Swimming – Pippin Took versus Folco Boffin**

Pippin took slow, deep breaths… okay, maybe he needed to take deep breathing, but this was important. He was swimming against his friend, Folco Boffin. That was exciting, except that now he was before the Lake in Bywater. The rules were clear, race from one end to the other. Simple enough, or so one thought.

"Ready. Set. Go!" the hobbit announcer cried, as the horn blew.

Pippin was off, diving into the water. The first sensation he felt was water swarming over him. His head peaked out above the water. He was diving in and out, in and out. He heard the crowd saying Folco was ahead by a short length. Pippin couldn't think of Folco right now. His mind was focused on what he was doing. He could do this. Breathe, dive, breath, dive. He continued repeating this mantra.

He dived back. Folco was still ahead of him. Pippin was catching up. But Pippin's mind was on reaching the end in one pace. He felt he was ahead. He was a breath away from reaching the shore. He pressed the button. Folco was two seconds behind him when horn blew.

"Pippin, you won!" Frodo cried, helping his cousin on shore.

"I did?" Pippin asked, surprised. He did it. There was the gold medal over his head. He won the gold. That was worth the effort. "Shall we do it again?" He asked, panting heavily and drinking a mug of water. It was a good swimming match. In the end, he and Folco embraced for a moment, congratulating each other.

"I'm happy with silver," Folco said, admiring his medal. Pippin chuckled. Ah. It was a beautiful day for a swimming match.

…

 **Sixth Day: Rowing – Merry versus Lotho**

 _Breathe, breathe_ , Merry thought, as he readied to step into the boat. And he did, only to look over his shoulder at Lotho. The hobbit was clambering into the boat. Did Lotho know the first thing about rowing boats or boats in general? Merry stepped into the boat, preparing himself for the rowing challenge.

"On my mark. Get set. GO!" The hobbit announcer cried. The horn blew. The race was on.

Merry rowed his boat forward at a graceful speed. He could handle this. He knew enough about boats to know what was right and what was wrong. And there was Lotho, fiddling with the rows and nearly tipping over his boat.

"Silly Lotho," Merry said softly. But he had no time to talk to Lotho. He was heading towards the halfway mark. All he needed to do was reach the shoreline close to Bywater's shore. Another couple strokes and… and… yes. He won, and there was Lotho, sliding his boat up to the dock in a clear second. Merry chuckled behind his teeth. He knew he won the gold medal.

"Silver? But I wanted gold!" Lotho said, dropping the silver medal on the floor. Merry rolled his eyes. Did Lotho really have to be the sore loser? Well, Merry knew he was right, but still… Lotho could learn patience and good sportsmanship…

"Merry, how did you do?" Pippin asked. Merry's attention turned to him.

"I won the gold," Merry said, chipper.

"Yes you did," Lotho sneered.

Merry shook his head, turning to Pippin. "Come on, Pippin. Let's find the others." And they did, for they met up with Frodo, Sam, Fatty and Folco, along with a number of fangirls squealing upon seeing Pippin. Otherwise, it was a good day.

…

 **Seventh Day: Tennis – Frodo versus Sam**

This was the moment they'd been waiting for… well, what pressure everyone was giving them. Frodo recalled from what his friends said about going up against each other. And now, it was Frodo versus his best friend and gardener, Samwise Gamgee. Frodo felt sure that Sam could handle this game. Either way, Frodo and Sam would respect whoever had the gold and who had the silver.

Frodo waited for the horn. It blew and the game was on. Moving the ball up into the air, Frodo whacked it with his paddle. He moved towards one side. Sam had hit the ball right back. The contest went on for a good minute, until Frodo smacked the ball towards Sam, who ducked out the way.

One point already for Frodo. But he didn't have long to think, for he sprinted for the ball. YES! Another point for him! And the match continued…

Frodo slammed the ball over the net. Did he have it? He was two points away… yes! He won the match! He approached Sam, embracing him for a moment.

"You did good, Sam," Frodo said in encouragement.

"At least I tried. But you know what you're doing out there," Sam admitted.

"Yes, but you won the silver," Frodo said, as the gold medal was placed over his head.

"You deserve it, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, kindly.

"So do you, Sam." Frodo said in encouragement. "Sometime soon, we'll both win the gold medal."

"Up against who I wonder?" Sam asked. It was a good question.

"Who indeed, Sam," Frodo said.

…

 **Eighth Day: Gymnastics – Mighty Eagle versus Folco and Frodo**

Folco was already proving to be athletic. Working on Gymnastics was something he hoped to win the gold. Which would make it great, if there was a huge eagle dominating the rings. If only the eagle wasn't so annoying… annoying in a good way, Folco thought. He hoped to make it just as good as that eagle, who landed splendidly but also showed a portly belly.

"I'm the MI-gh-TEE EAGLE!" Mighty Eagle cried, showing off his muscles. Folco shook his head. Surely he could beat this eagle, alongside his teammate Frodo Baggins.

"You can do this," Frodo said, behind him. "Just have faith in yourself."

"Thank you. I will," Folco said, charging towards the balance beam. He did a headstand once, his legs rolling this way and that in clockwise fashion. He did this several times, adding in another headstand and landing on the gym mat, nearly missing the landing. Good, he did well and was rewarded with the gold medal, individually speaking. Now, it was Frodo's turn.

Frodo moved onto the gym mat, straight for the rings. With help from his hobbit coach, he held onto the rings. He hoisted himself up, reaching a wide swing, a double swing, nearly missing the ring but just making it before he was penalized. He stretched out into an upside down position, his legs moving down. He flipped at the end, just making the landing. He returned to Folco and their coaches, knowing he just reached the silver medal for the team and the individual part of the competition.

…

 **Ninth Day: Synchronized Swimming – Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin versus Lotho, Mundo and the Sackville-Bagginses**

Frodo honestly didn't know how he and his friends ended up in this competition. Then again, watching Lotho and the Sackville-Bagginses attempt to dunk one another was not helpful. Eventually, Lotho and his relatives were removed from this event.

Now it was Frodo and his friends' turn. And he was ready for this.

Diving into the water, Frodo followed his friends out in the middle of the pool. In graceful strokes, as best they could, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin kicked their legs in the air, performed circles, dived back into the water, and repeated, not keeping the routine the same. It was like a dance, something Frodo challenged his friends to perform. And they performed to one of composer Clopin's songs.

At last, the routine was finished. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin returned to the surface, climbing up the steps and into their chairs. They won silver, which was good.

"Next is the relay," Merry said. "Are we ready for this?"

"We better be, Merry," Frodo said, moving a white towel off his mouth.

"We won silver," Pippin said.

"We can do better," Sam said.

"I hope so." Frodo did want the gold, but then it didn't matter to him who won or lost. As long as they were good sportsmanship.

…

 **Tenth Day: Swimming Relay – Freestyle – Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin versus Lotho and the Sackville-Bagginses**

Frodo looked at the water for a good brief moment. He would be the first to dive, and yet he and Pippin were the fastest swimmers there was. Merry came up a good second, but it was Sam everyone wondered if he could handle the water.

"Take your marks," the hobbit announcer belted. "Go!"

The horn blew.

Frodo dived straight into the water. He picked up speed, poking his head up and moving his hands close to his chest, before spreading out again. He did this until he reached the fifty mark. Next he came up out of the water, his hands moving like a butterfly. He stayed on this movement until he reached the end.

And there Sam dived, moving past his best friend in an attempt to reach the water. He stroked several times until he reached the fifty mark. Already he was growing tired, but he moved with the best effort as his backstrokes could be, his arms flying like an angel's wings in the water. Finally, he reached the end. And at last he made it.

Merry leapt into the pool. There were no second chances. He had to make up for Sam's loss in time and points. Lotho and the Sackville-Bagginses couldn't win. Merry and his friends had silver, nearing bronze. He changed that with a swift backstroke, his arms crashing against the surface as he went. Fifty became one-hundred, but that was not on Merry's mind. His mind was focused on the swim, just as he reached the one-hundred mark.

Pippin took off without delay. He and his friends had reached bronze. Oh, he wouldn't have that. Feeling his muscles strain and relax, he soared with a butterfly movement, his arms already feeling energy in them. He reached the fifty mark, made the dive like an elegant dolphin and moved into backstroke, seeing as the breaststroke was a bit tougher for him. He moved with grace and quickness, reaching the end of the heat.

"What did we win?" Pippin asked, as soon as he reunited with Merry, Frodo and Sam.

"We won the gold!" Merry said, in delight.

"Well done, Pippin," Frodo said.

"Thank you," Pippin said, taking a clean towel from Frodo's hands.

"Well done," Sam said, a little out of breath.

…

 **Eleventh Day: Sailing – Merry versus Berilac**

Merry's love for boating certainly rang true in this race. It was one thing to have a love of ponies, horses and steeds. It was another thing to go out and sail. And he was in a boat by himself, once again up against Berilac.

Merry tested his boat. The sail was right. His boat was in good position. He was ready… and the horn blew. It was time to race.

The wind was with him and his sailboat skidded across the Brandywine River. His cousin was steadily following him. Oh, he wouldn't have that. Testing the rigging, Merry journeyed further and faster down the river. Frodo was cheering him on, and so was Pippin and Sam. Merry could do this. His boat was in the right place. His boat was moving very quickly, but he got the hang of it. And here he was, reaching the finish line. It was a close finish, but Merry had this. He won! He won the gold medal, by a hair.

He docked his boat and climbed onto the dock. He took the gold medal, stunned that he had it. But the work paid off, even shook Berilac's hand. They both deserved gold, but it was proof that Merry had done well. It was a good day for a sailing adventure.

…

 **Twelfth and Final Day: Golf – Frodo versus Merry**

Frodo stared at the golf ball before him. He had to make this last shot. True, he was competing against his friends, as he had been doing all day. But now it was time to determine a winner. And right now, it was down to just him and Merry.

As for Merry, he was focused on the golf ball and hole. His eyebrows furrowed against the wind and how he was going to do this. Okay, he was ready now. Lining up the club to the ball, Merry readied the shot… and he gently tapped the ball. The ball moved, moved and stopped just an inch or so from the hole. At first, he thought it would go in. He tapped the ball, watching it sail into the hole. He picked up the golf ball and showed it to the crowd.

Now it was Frodo's turn. He lined up the club to the ball. Waited a moment, and tapped the ball. The ball moved, moved and sailed into the hole. Frodo moved his hand to the back of his forehead. He won. He picked up the ball, grateful to hear the cheers from the crowd as he was awarded the gold medal. It was another fine day, ending with Frodo and Merry shaking hands, ending up in a embrace before releasing a moment later.

...

 **Closing Ceremonies**

There was a party held that night in the Shire and Buckland. Everyone performed admirably, but in the end Lotho ended up with numerous bronze medals, much to his chagrin. Frodo was pleased with earning gold and silver medals, but in some competitions, like fencing, he ended up with bronze, silver and gold. It depended on the fencing heat he participated in.

"So, what do you think, cousin?" Pippin asked, after grabbing some more punch. "Do you think we should try again?"

"I'm sure we will, Pippin," Frodo said, grinning.

"That was fun. I'm not a very fast swimmer," Sam admitted.

"Sam, you did fine," Frodo said.

"I had to make up points and time, Sam," Merry accused.

"Well, it was a job well done for all of us," Frodo said.

"Yeah, that's true, cousin," Merry said.

"And no mighty eagles either," Pippin said, stunned.

"MIGHTY EAGLE!" Mighty Eagle said, bursting into Bag End. Frodo couldn't help grinning. The eagle certainly made an entrance, or so Frodo thought.

"I spoke too soon," Pippin said, surprised.

"Don't worry about it," Frodo said. "It was a good day, good timing, and now we can relax."

"That's true, cousin," Merry said, finding Estella.

Indeed. Frodo was right. They did a good Hobbit Olympics. Now they could do whatever they wished, even if it involved more swimming, golf, gymnastics… and the list went on.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) Mighty Eagle comes from the Angry Birds game and movie. Thanks goes to Eldhoron, quarterhorseranch and LadyLindariel for their ideas for these events and whose up against who. It is much appreciated. :)**


End file.
